


Snow Storm

by highoffzouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, probably horribly crappy, sad attempt at being sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highoffzouis/pseuds/highoffzouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Liam are trapped indoors as a snow storm hits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post! I wrote this and posted it on another website. It's probably the worst thing ever written. I hope you enjoy, nonetheless. Feedback is very much appreciated!

"School and shops are closing down for the incoming snow storm. It has been reported to be the worst storm in 10 years." Liam said sitting down on the sofa next to Louis.

 

Louis snuggled into Liam. "I'm glad we already went grocery shopping."

 

Liam lazily slung his arm around Louis pulling him onto his lap. He nuzzled his head on top of the smaller boy's. They would be stuck in the house for a few days if the storm was as horrible as it was made out to be. Most would see this as a downside but Liam saw it as perfect. It meant sleeping in, watching movies and curling up with Louis drinking hot chocolate.

 

They looked outside the window as the soft flakes of snow started to fall soon escalating to merciless pelting. Louis shuddered in Liam's arms. Liam reached over to the other side of the couch and placed the blanket over them. Louis relaxed back into Liam. Liam ran his fingers through Lou's hair twirling random strands. "You're messing up my perfect sex hair!" Lou said with a laugh.

 

Liam laughed with him. "I can fix it back" Liam said giving a cheeky grin.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Liam and Louis were tangled in the blankets of their shared bed. Liam lay on his stomach looking out the window at the snow. It was falling hard and starting to worry Liam. He knew he had nothing to worry about but it made him uneasy. He looked at the sleeping boy next to him, hair swept into his face. Liam carefully reached out and gently fixed them into place. Louis stirred and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked at Liam and gave a small, tired smile. Liam gave a similar one before being pulled down to Louis. Louis gave light, lazy kisses to Liam's lips setting off the butterflies in Liam's stomach.

 

Liam lay his head on Lou's warm chest, occasionally leaving soft kisses causing Lou to giggle at the slight tickle it gave him. Lou wrapped his arms around Liam. "What do you suppose we should do today?"

 

Liam groaned. "You expect me to want to move?"

 

Lou chuckled. "You can lay right here and I'll make breakfast for you, okay?" Liam nodded and Louis got out of bed slipping on boxers and a shirt. Liam sat in the bed for awhile before getting up and slipping some clothes on himself. He walked in to the kitchen to see Lou take out miscellaneous ingredients. "What are you doing out of bed?"

 

Liam shrugged before moving behind Lou and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I already missed you."

 

"Liam, I was gone for like a minute" He said turning to the younger boy. "But I missed you too" He said before pecking Liam's lips. He turned back to the food and began cooking. Liam watched him from the small island in the middle of the room.

 

After breakfast, the couple sat on the couch watching the snow. The air conditioning didn't work so there was nothing to keep them cool during summer and nothing to keep them warm during winter so they huddled together for body worth. The fact that neither wanted to put on a full set of clothes. Lou at least made Liam put on a jumper in fear Liam would get sick.

 

They finally settled under a blanket, Lou started Toy Story for Liam. They were 20 minutes into the movie when the power went out. "What?!" Liam screamed in dismay.

 

Lou got up to check the other rooms but everything was out. "Sorry babe but we can't watch it. The power's out."

 

"No! It can't be! What are we suppose to do now?!" Liam said pulling on his hair looking genuinely worried.

 

Lou sat back down with Liam. "We can play a game."

 

Liam looked back with a pout. "I don't wanna play a game."

 

"It'll be fun. Trust me." Lou said moving closer to Liam resting his arm on Liam's leg.

 

Liam looked down at Lou's hand. "What kind of game?"

 

"We can play hide and seek" Lou said nonchalantly.

 

Liam shook his head frowning. "NO! I don't like that game!"

 

"You didn't let me finish!" Lou said playfully. "We can play hide and seek under the blanket." Lou said with a wink.

 

Liam looked at him slyly. "What are you implying?"

 

Lou chuckled before moving his face closer to Liam's ear. "You can find Woody" Lou got up and walked to the bedroom. Liam sat and thought what Lou could possibly mean. Before long, Liam was scrambling to the bedroom in search of his boyfriend.

 

Liam got on the bed and sat on top of the large lump ( xD ) in the bed. "I wonder where my lovely boyfriend could be." Lou giggled and Liam laid on top of him pulling the covers down enough to see Lou's face.

 

"Well you found me but can you find Woody?" Liam looked down at the boy laying under him before nodding.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Too early morning came, the suns rays blinded Liam. He slowly turned into the boy laying next to him. He scouted closer until he felt himself fall down. His eyes shot open, frantically looking around the room for the missing boy. Lou walked into the room looking confused at the younger boy on the ground. Liam's smile grew and he jumped up practically tackling the boy in front of him. Lou wrapped his arms around his waist before pressing a small kiss to his shoulder. "Someone's excited to see me"

 

Liam pulled back a little to look into Lou's eyes. "Well of course. I was afraid you were gone"

 

Lou laughed throwing his head back. "And where would I go? There's no place I'd rather be than with the one I love."

 

Liam snuggled closer to Lou. Placing his head on his shoulder. "I love you too Lou" He gave a small kiss to Lou's neck feeling the shorter boy shiver. "The snow is still coming down. What should we do today?"

 

"I have a few ideas." Lou said before bringing Liam's face to his and kissing him passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> There's another part to it but I'm not sure if I'll post because it's probably twice as bad as this one.


End file.
